Thors Branch Campus
Thors Military Academy Branch Campus '''(トールズ ・リーヴス II ), shortened as '''the branch campus or Thors Branch Campus, is a branch of Thors Military Academy located in the suburb of Leeves, Erebonia. Background The Branch Campus was established by Imperial Prince Olivert Reise Arnor after the Erebonian Civil War. It is intended for foreigners, including students heralding from merged provinces Crossbell and North Ambria, and students who did not perform well in other schools. The school houses 20 students in total; 3 in Class VII, 8 in Class VIII and 9 in Class IX. The principal of the Branch Campus is Aurelia Le Guin, former commander of the Noble Alliance forces, supported by Railway Military Police Major Michael Irving. Facilities Main Building The Main Building (本校舎) is across the entrance gate and consists of two floors with a clocktower built on top of its roof. Within the building are all sorts of rooms, including rooms for classes for the Music and Arts Club. Class VII, Class VIII and Class IX have classes here. First Floor Upon entering the Main Building, one finds the Principal's Office, Faculty Lounge, Tactical Conference Room on the right, and the Library, Infirmary and Storehouse on the left. In the centre of the first floor is the stairs to the second floor. Following the hallway leads outside to the courtyard behind the main building. The Library holds older issues of the Imperial Chronicle. The chessboard in the Principal's Office reveals Principal Aurelia Le Guin's interest in chess. Second Floor On the second the Arts Club and classroom for Class IX can be found on the east side, the classrooms for Class VII and Class VIII can be located in the west wing. Taking the stairs up from the second floor leads to the roof, from where students can enjoy the woodlands scenery of Leeves, enjoy the flower beds or leisurely read a magazine on one of the benches. Clubhouse The Clubhouse '''(クラブハウス) is situated behind the Main Building. On the second floor of the clubhouse is a salon for students to wind down, with billiards, sofas and even a vending machine. Many students use the clubhouse to relax after class. In the basement are facilities for students to hone their skills. There's a five-lane swimming pool similar to the Thors Military Academy, a shooting range and a training area for melee weapons. Einhel Keep The '''Einhel Keep (アインヘル小要塞) is a unique, indoor training facility designed and built under the supervision of Professor G. Schmidt. The Einhel Keep is located east of the Main Building. Enormous mechanisms allow changing the interior of the facility at will, making it a perfect place for students to practice their combat or give new weapons a try. With a terminal serving as a control panel, it is possible to adjust the difficulty level according to the party's growth. Quartz and Accessory can also be purchased from the terminal in the keep. Hangar The Hangar (格納庫), situated behind the Academy Field. On the first floor, the Divine Knight Valimar and Panzer Soldats are stored. It is also the home of Tita Russell's orbment factory whenever she is free from class. Professor G. Schmidt's study is located on the second floor, from where Tita regularly hears jeers. Other * Dining Hall (食堂): The Dining Hall is situated on behind the Main Building. Apart from dinner, the Dining Hall is also the on-campus store for restorative items and magazines. Gina of the Barneys Inn in Leeves is responsible for running the Dining Hall. Although she works in the inn to attract customers with her looks, her culinary skills are said to be authentic. * Academy Field (グラウンド): The Academy Field is a vast, asphalted area from where students load freight onto the Derfflinger. Panzer Soldat training is also held on the Academy Field. * Platform '''(ホーム): Directly next to the Academy Field is a vast platform for the Derfflinger. Panzer Soldats, weapons and other necessities can easily be carried onboard. The platform is long enough for all six cars of the Derfflinger. * '''Vegetable Garden (菜園): Outdoors area located south of the Main Building. One of the few areas where students can experience the woodlands of Leeves, making it a valuable space. With flower beds, benches and a pond, the garden serves as a peaceful area. On the east side of the garden are cultivated lands and sheds for animals. Helping students with agriculture here reap certain benefits. * Cooperative Store (購買部): A building between the Clubhouse and the Academy Field that will be locked until enough Branch Campus Quests have been completed, and Academy Rank has reached a certain level. Organisation Staff The core staff of the Branch Campus consists of the following members: * Olivert Reise Arnor - Founder * Aurelia Le Guin - Principal * Michael - Chief Instructor * G. Schmidt - Special Advisor * Mint - Panzer Soldat maintenance Classes Whereas Thors Military Academy continues to offer its traditional Classes I through VI, Class VII through IX are taught at the Branch Campus. Class VII is the Special Operations, Class VIII the Combat Tactics and Class IX the Military Finance. The following classes represent school year S.1206-1207. Class VII= |-|Class VIII= |-|Class IX= Gallery Main building= Thors Military Academy 1 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Location artwork Thors Military Academy 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Thors Military Academy 3 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Thors Military Academy 4 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Thors Military Academy 5 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Thors Military Academy 6 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art |-|Clubhouse= |-|Einhel Keep= Einher Fortlet (Sen III).jpg Einhell Fortlet 1 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Location artwork Einhell Fortlet 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Einhell Fortlet 3 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Einhell Fortlet 4 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Einhell Fortlet 5 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Einhell Fortlet 6 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Einhell Fortlet 7 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Einhell Fortlet 8 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Einhell Fortlet 9 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art |-|Hangar= Trivia * The Branch Campus building seems to be modelled after the prestigious Japanese university, Toudai, located in Bunkyo, Tokyo. It is one of Japan's seven national universities. References Category:Locations Category:Erebonia Category:Education